Halloween
by StealthLiberal
Summary: This is a collection of Halloween drabbles and oneshots mostly revolving around Charlie, Leah and Sam. All are based off prompts.
1. Chapter 1

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWofgirl and MidnightStarr.

Sometimes You Need a Good Hose

Prompt: Candy Corn

Prompter: MelWolfgirl and Mignightstarr

Charlie Swan was a mellow man, he had to be. Ever since he had found out about the pack, through dating Sue Clearwater and seeing Jacob Black phase, ever since pretending that he had no idea that his daughter was a vampire, he had found a heretofore deeper level of calm. A calm that made his previous level of unflappability seem... spastic. So it was with a great deal of irony that the biggest threat to that mellowness would come in the form of candy corn. A seemingly harmless, ubiquitous, not great tasting Halloween treat.

The entire pack was over at the Clearwater's house and they were hungry. A situation that could make one's eyes twitch. However, Charlie handled it with grace. He merely shrugged and went to the grocery store for Sue. When he had filled almost the entire carriage with food, he headed down the season aisle, topping of the mountain of purchases with Halloween candy, what could it hurt? In the succeeding years, Charlie would never make such a foolish mistake again.

When he returned and put the food away for Sue as she fed the hungry pack; he noticed them all, even the ever serious Sam, staring at the treats with... was that actual wanton desire? It would seem that there were ten inner wolves who were not quite so closeted in their addictions for sugar and chocolate. Charlie merely nodded and placed the treats on the table. In the ensuing shark like feeding frenzy he almost lost a finger to Jared when he reached for a bag of Reese's Pieces... boy liked his candied peanut butter apparently. He then got growled at by Sam when he tried to eat a mini Hershey's Bar. After that he just watched some basketball on TV and drank a beer.

As Sue was finishing up an the grill outside, Charlie detected a lull in the frantic eating. He looked over and saw ten young werewolves experiencing an intense but hopefully short sugar rush. As they twitched and were more hyper than usual, Leah noted that they had finished all the treats and to Charlie it looked like her inner she-wolf wanted to cry. Charlie had a soft spot for Leah, one that the entire pack could see. So it was no surprise to them when he got up without a word and came back handing out an unopened bag of candy corn to her.

If Collin and Brady hadn't simultaneously lost their freaking marbles at that exact moment, everything would have been fine, but they did and it all went to shit very quickly. Apparently they both loved candy corn, loved it to such a degree that it short circuited the logic centers in their brains. Thus two large teenaged werewolves jumped a human man for a bag of candy. Leah would have defended him but she was so shocked that she just stood there as Charlie went down. The rest of the pack also so overcome with surprise that they ALL just stood with their jaws open as Collin and Brady fought each other for the candy corn, poor Charlie smashed in between them.

Eventually the snarling mess rolled into the Clearwater's front door and smashed right through it. The door frame cracking in half and the door itself exploding onto the front lawn. Charlie was carried through the now HOLE in his girlfriend's house. Thankfully at this point he was able to extricate himself from between the two imbeciles. Thankfully, because the rest of the pack was still staring at in useless surprise as Collin and Brady phased and the candy corn became brightly colored sugar projectiles in the air. Charlie had had enough. He strode over to the side of the house muttering swear words in three languages and got the hose. Turning back to the youngest pack members, he turned it on full force, drenching them till they separated and their fur was plastered to them and dripping.

"YOU TWO ARE THE BIGGEST IDIOTS I HAVE EVER SEEN! GET IN THE BACKYARD AND PHASE BACK TO HUMAN... NOW!" Charlie looked like a man possessed with a fine fury.

When the boys returned in human form to the front yard, the pack had recovered and was about to deal with them when the alpha, the beta and the third found themselves drenched by Charlie and his hose. Jake, Seth and Sam sputtered a bit as Charlie read them the riot act.

"Since you three decided to be about as useless as a paper bag in the rain, I will handle this! Am I clear?" Charlie shouted.

All three, usually dominant men, just nodded. Since none of them wanted to find out how many bullets were too many bullets for a shapshifter to handle, they let him do his thing.

For the next three weeks Sue had Collin and Brady at her beck and call. They bought her a new door and fixed the hole in her house. They ran all her errands for her and cooked her dinner every night. Who knew Collin was such a good cook? The best part for Charlie? For three weeks all he had to do while watching a game on TV was hold out his hand and a nice frosty, opened bottle of beer would appear in it.

For the rest of his life, whenever he would see a bag of candy corn, Charlie Swan would mutter: "Fucking candy corn!"

He never bought it for the pack again.


	2. Chapter 2

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr.

Zombies? Seriously?

Prompt: Zombie

Prompter: MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr

Charlie had received the call about malicious mischief at the old La Push graveyard about five minutes before he was due to go off shift. So unfortunately that made it his problem. Muttering about the heavens hating him, he got in his car and drove to the disturbance. When he got there, there was no one standing outside the gates like he was expecting.

Looking around he could see a few people shambling about among the headstones. Now he could see what the problem was. Some teenagers must have thought it would be fun to get in costume and pretend that the graveyard was haunted or something. Why they would choose the old graveyard was beyond him though. The new one was by houses, this one was in the middle of nowhere in the northern end of the rez.

"Hey you kids!" he yelled. "Pack it up and go home, you know better. You're lucky someone called me and not your elders, now get going!"

The kids ignored him. Charlie got pissed and walked into the graveyard with an air of someone who has been dealing with rebellious teenagers for a long time.

"I said. Get going!" he yelled again.

He reached out and grabbed the shoulder of the nearest kid and yanked him around... and got the unpleasant surprise of his life. This was no kid, this was an honest to fucking G-d zombie! Charlie actually paused for a moment and wondered when his life had become something that could be measured in paranormal encounters both safe and terrifying.

As the zombie tried to take a bite out of him, he decided that it wasn't really important to try and figure that out right now. Charlie grabbed his service revolver and hoped to G-d that the movies were right and shot him in the head. For once it seemed that Hollywood had done the world a public service, because the zombie went down and stayed there.

Unfortunately, the gunshot had attracted all of his freaky friends attention and Charlie found himself frantically trying to execute head shots while on the run. Not an easy endeavor. As he ran he had the surreal thought 'Where the hell is a pack of werewolves when you need them?'

Finally it was down to one zombie. Charlie sighted in and pulled the trigger. Click. He looked at his pistol and pulled the trigger again. Click. Wonderful... he was out of bullets. He had only enough time to think that that was not a good thing when the last zombie crashed into him. Charlie rolled end over end, frantically bashing the zombie in the head with the butt of his pistol.

He never heard the snarls of the pack running to help him. They had heard the gunshots and Jake had ordered them all to phase and track the sound. He never noticed when Sam yanked the zombie off him with his massive teeth and so ended up slamming down the pistol in Paul's face. Much to the chagrin of Paul. He skittered backwards and watch the pack tear apart the last zombie.

When they had reduced the dead man to tiny zombie cutlets, the pack phased back and immediately checked on Charlie.

"Are you alright?" Jake sounded near panicked.

Leah looked him over for injuries. "Thank G-d we got here in time!"

Charlie snorted and then gestured behind him at the pile of six dead zombies. "Oh yes, thank G-d!"

The entire pack looked at his pile of kills slack jawed for a moment.

"Go Charlie..." Seth seemed a bit awed.

As Charlie got back in his car after helping the pack to rebury everyone, he looked at Jake. "Zombies? Seriously? When the hell did THEY become the next problem that we have to deal with?"

With that Charlie drove back to the station, trying like hell to figure out how he was going to write THIS report out.


	3. Chapter 3

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr.

Acting Like a Wolf

Prompt: Moon

Prompter: MidnightStarr

Seth had a secret, it was embarrassing, as many secrets are. So he went to great lengths to hide it. You see, he had a compulsion, a howling compulsion. Whenever the moon was full, he HAD to howl at it. He didn't know why and he sure as hell didn't want his pack to know. Beyond that he sure as hell didn't want his sister to know. She would NEVER let him live it down. He tried to be off patrol when it happened, that way he could go somewhere and howl at the moon to his heart's content and no one would be the wiser or make fun of him for it.

Unfortunately, his sister was no slouch in the brains department and had noticed that he was always unavailable to patrol on the night of the full moon. Leah knew for a fact that Seth didn't have a girlfriend and that he wasn't getting together with any non-pack friends on these nights... so she worried. If there was anyone who could figure out the worst possible scenario, it was Leah. She was envisioning everything from simple and mild drug experimentation up to circle jerks in the woods and then straight on to him getting laid by a hooker in Port Angeles.

So the next full moon she also made sure to be off patrol and when Seth slipped out of the house... she followed him. It was hard to remain undetected. While she was the fastest and the quietest, Seth had the best nose in the pack. So she had to WORK at it. Eventually she watched as he walked into the small park in Forks, stripped and phased. Following behind him she saw him find a clearing and sit down, look at the moon... and howl his brains out.

Leah tried to keep it in, she REALLY did. However, it was an impossible task. She wrapped her arms around her middle and began belly laughing. She even fell over she was laughing so hard. Seth whipped his enormous head around and looked at her, whimpering before he could stop himself. He phased back and hurriedly pulled his pants back on.

"Leah! You can't tell anyone! You have to promise!" Seth said nervously.

Leah wiped a tear from her eye. "Hey Seth, when we said you need to act like a wolf, we didn't mean it this literally. I won't tell, besides, this is way better than what I thought was going on. I thought you were buying prostitutes!"

Seth looked at her with his mouth hanging open "I hate you sometimes, you know that... right?"


	4. Chapter 4

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr.

Guiding Him Home

Prompt: Jack O' Lantern

Prompter: MidnightStarr

Leah had a small pumpkin. The rest of the pack was having a Halloween party at Sam's house, she had decided not to attend. She doubted that anyone was really surprised about that decision other than Emily. Instead she sat in her room with a pumpkin, a knife, a spoon and an old folktale.

Jack O' Lanterns were supposed to guide the dead home. She had read the stories and knew the cultures that had imported the holiday to this country had believed that Halloween was the night that the veil between the worlds was at it's thinnest. That this was the night that the dead could talk to their families and be heard. The catch was that you needed to guide them home, to light their path. So Leah had bought a pumpkin small enough to fit on her window sill and carved it. No scary faces, nothing artistic. Just a hole for the candlelight to escape through.

Then she put it in her window and turned off the lamp. She sat in the dark, alone. Leah had sat like this after Sam had imprinted on Emily. Waiting for him to crawl back through her window, like he used to, and tell her that he had made a terrible mistake, that he was wrong and would she please take him back. That hadn't happened, that would NEVER happen.

Tonight she waited for different man to appear at her window, to hold her and tell her that he loved her when no one else did. Tonight she waited for her father.


	5. Chapter 5

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr.

Death

Prompt: Black cat & Blood

Prompter: MelWolfgirl & MidnightStarr

They had always thought that they were the only ones, just them. Maybe there were other packs but they were still all Quilluete, not always pure blooded but still at least one third Quilluete. They never thought to look for others, to watch out for others. They just always thought that it was them and the vampires. They were wrong.

When the howl sounded into the night, the cry that the patrolling wolf needed help, that Jared need help, they phased, they ran, they came. She was always the fastest, their wind on four paws. She got there first, Leah ALWAYS got there first. She saw Jared, saw him facing down three black panthers, three black cats as large, if not larger, than the pack. She got there first.

Leah saw him go down, saw him stay there. She saw the three cats turn to her, she heard Sam, SAM of all people, scream in his head for her. And then she was fighting... alone. They weren't taught how to fight alone, they weren't good at it, they were pack animals. She could hear Jared breathing, but she was still alone.

Looking back, Leah found it ironic as she fought for her life. Or maybe it was fitting, because fate and life itself had found her unfit. So maybe this was where it was ALWAYS going to lead to, where it was ALWAYS going to end... alone. She laughed in her head; just because she was going down... that sure as hell didn't mean she had to let it be easy. So she fought, because it was who she was and in the end, no matter what... she didn't know how to be anything else.

The pack ran, they stretched, they crashed through obstructions instead of going around them. They were going to lose a pack mate, they could feel it. She got there first. She ALWAYS got there first. In a way, they used to be proud of that, though they never told her. Now they wished she was slow, the slowest in fact. Now they had regrets, now they needed to be faster. Wishes don't come true.

It hurt, she never realized how much claws could hurt. Even fights with Paul had never been this bad. They were three against one, she wasn't winning. She tried though, she wanted to win, she thought, maybe, it would make them proud. But it was too much, she bled too much and when the pack finally reached her she was more than half dead.

The pack killed the three panthers, the three unluckiest black cats to ever cross their paths. Then they turned to Jared and Leah. Jared was breathing, healing; he would survive. Leah was bleeding and choking. The blood was a carpet on the ground, her chest not really there anymore. Her body trying to heal, not able to do it fast enough. The oldest forged his way through HER blood, nosed her with his muzzle, tried to see a way to fix it, tried to deny the inevitable. Too upset to phase back, Sam could only lie next to her, lie in her blood. The pack surrounded her, not that she really knew it. The brother ran for the pale, cold doctor. Seth knew it was pointless, he ran anyway.

Leah's last thought was almost prosaic. 'It's Halloween, it's my favorite holiday.'

Then she was gone and with her went everything that was important inside of Sam. He felt it ALL just shrivel up and blow away. Now there was nothing.

Leah got to everything first, even death.

**So... that was my first experiment with prose. Which I'm not sure I like but which fits my depressed mood quite well.**


	6. Chapter 6

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr.

Walking with Ghosts

Prompt: Ghosts and Trick or Treating

Prompter: MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr

Another Halloween approached, though this time Charlie Swan avoided the mistake of last year and steered clear of candy corn. The pack enjoyed having horror movie marathons at the Clearwater's home, Sam's house having lost it's place as the pack's meeting spot. Discussions of favorite costumes from Halloweens past was a common topic of conversation. Well, for everyone except Sam and Leah, they were just quiet.

Charlie noted this, but instead of sating his curiostiy by asking, he let them be. Sam was much like him, he kept his emotions close to his chest and rarely shared. The circumstances of Sam's life had aged him early and made him far older than his years. Charlie respected that and the two had a rapport with each other, kindred spirits if you will both bound to the duties of their lives. While Charlie cared deeply about the she-wolf, he sensed that she would never talk to him about this. So the quiet man waited, he knew that eventually the story would emerge.

It did on Halloween night. Both Charlie and Sam stood on the front porch when Leah came out with a little girl in a ghost costume. It was her cousin Lucy Clearwater, her parents were working and Leah was taking Lucy tick or treating. As Leah held the little girl's hand and headed out, Charlie saw the look of naked pain and longing on Sam's face.

Charlie handed Sam a beer and while still looking straight ahead he offered his thoughts. "You know Sam, mourning something or someone is alright."

Sam took the beer and stared at Leah as she led Lucy to the neighbor's door. "Halloween is Leah's favorite holiday. We used to have such a good time celebrating it. The night that I asked her to marry me, she said that she couldn't wait until we had kids old enough to take trick or treating. Two months later I imprinted on Emily and destroyed our life together."

Sam took a deep breath and tugged at his hair sharply with one hand, then took a long pull from the bottle. "That should be Leah taking OUR daughter trick or treating while I hand out candy, but it isn't. Emily likes Halloween too but I won't celebrate it with her. It's like I'm just not able to give this part of my life with Leah over to Emily. So in the end I was a bad mate to Leah and I am a bad mate to Emily." Sam fell silent after that.

Charlie sighed. "Sam, we ALL walk with our ghosts. In a way, they make us who we are." He put his hand on Sam's shoulder for a moment, then walked inside. Jake was in the living room and looked up as Charlie walked by. The alpha caught the human's eyes and nodded.

As Charlie went into the kitchen Jake whispered "Thank you."

Outside Sam sat alone and watched Leah disspear from view with Lucy. On the other side of her he watched a little girl who had his nose and Leah's eyes vanish like mist on the water. Just something else being a wolf had stolen from him.


	7. Chapter 7

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStarr.

What I want IS What I need

Prompt: Scared

Prompter: MidnightStarr

It was Halloween again. Sam sat on his front steps and held his head in his hands. This year was the worst, it shouldn't have been. He's had five years to get used to all this, to accept it. He's a wolf, he's the beta of a nicely reunited pack, he's going to live in La Push for the rest of his life. He's imprinted on Emily, she's his forever and Leah will hate him for the rest of his life. It's never easy in October, oh hell, fuck easy, it's damn fucking hard come October! The entire month mocking him, reminding him of everything he ever wanted and fate telling him that it wasn't what he needed. However this year? Well this year was the worst, worse even then the first year... when he had thought his heart would implode from the weight of what he had done.

This year instead of just not helping Emily put out a single decoration, he had crept up to the attic, taken the box downstairs and burned every last one of them in the fireplace. This year he had refused to even bring Halloween candy inside the house. EVERYTHING that had anything to do with Leah's favorite holiday was forbidden in his house. At first Emily hadn't minded, she thought it meant that he was purging the holiday from his system, so that there would be room for her in October, for the first time, next year. Then she realized it was because he was in the worst state of mourning she had ever seen him in for Leah.

Thus started the never ending fights, the recriminations. Every conversation became circular. Emily saying that she had had enough, that she was sick of this crap every October, that he need to celebrate Halloween with her instead of with memories of Leah. Sam saying that he couldn't, that he was sorry but she was asking him for the one thing he couldn't give.

It all had ended with him sitting on these steps at 4:00 in the afternoon on October 31'st. Halloween. Sam couldn't do this anymore, his mind couldn't take it anymore. It's just... he couldn't make himself do what Emily wanted him to do. What was worse, he realized that he didn't want to and the vast majority of him didn't even feel bad that he couldn't make her happy. That wasn't normal and it scared the piss out of him.

He stood up and looked at his house, not his home... just his house and realized that he was angry with Emily, angry with the elders and angry with life. Suddenly he wanted what HE wanted for the first time in five years. The absolute scariest thing though was that out of nowhere... he realized that what he wanted was Leah and not Emily, maybe it wasn't ever Emily. Emily had been security when he had had none, a person to talk to about what was happening to him, someone the council kept pushing onto him because it was "fate" a "gift from the ancestors". Leah had been who he loved, the one who made sure that he laughed, the one who hurled herself off cliffs with him, the one who made him a better version of himself. Not a different person altogether.

This scared him to no end, because now that he had finally accepted all of this, he realized that he could never go back into that house and pretend to have a life with Emily. It wasn't possible anymore. Leah though... he had crushed her underneath his boots and shamefully had let others crush her beneath theirs. She may never look at him with anything other than hate and fear ever again. And as frightening as that thought was, he still knew that he had to try.

Either way, his life with Emily was over.

When he got to the Clearwater's house, Leah was setting up a cauldron in the front yard to dispense candy from. She always gave out candy now. She said it was because she liked to see SOMEONE enjoy the holiday and no one enjoyed it more than trick or treating children. She looked up at him and saw the look on his face and suddenly he wasn't the only one who looked scared.

Sam walked up to her and rushed the words out his mouth, not giving her the opportunity to get a word in edgewise.

"I got it all wrong Lee-Lee. What I want IS what I need. And I'm sorry that I let everything and everyone tell me different."

Leah just looked at him for a moment. "Well Sam, it's only taken you five years to figure that out. Congratulations."

He panicked, that was what made him do what he did next. He grabbed her and kissed her, trying pour everything into that kiss. His regret, his remorse, his want and need for her and lastly; still there after five years of being buried... his love for her too.

At first she resisted, then Leah began to kiss him back as well. Her body trying to telegraph just as much into the kiss. When they finally broke apart Sam rested his forehead against hers.

"I want to come back Lee-Lee, I need to come back. Please?" He knew he sounded desperate, but right now his pride could go screw itself.

Leah closed her eyes and smiled. Halloween was her favorite holiday, for a lot of reasons. Opening them she took his hand and asked "Do you want to help me hand out candy?"

Maybe Halloween was Sam's favorite holiday too.


	8. Chapter 8

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStar.

Kitchen Debris Anyone?

Prompt: Black Cat

Prompter: MelWolfgirl

Paul was hungry and as usual... there wasn't enough food in the house, there was NEVER enough food in the house. He rummaged through the fridge looking for something to eat, because much like Leah, he didn't enjoy eating raw animals a la wolf.

Speaking of Leah, his partner for this patrol shift sauntered in. "Paul... come one, you can eat later."

Paul ground his teeth, he and Leah weren't the best of friends and the next time Jacob said that it was because they were the male and female versions of the same angry person; well Baby Alpha was going down! He slammed the door shut and grabbed a banana from the bowl on the counter. He ate it so fast that Leah was pretty sure that he ended up swallowing some of the peel.

"FINE!" he yelled. "Let's just go, I'll eat a fucking rabbit or something while we run."

Leah held up a bag. "If you ever tell anyone that I was nice to you... I'll scent mark your front door."

Paul took the bag and inside, like manna from heaven, were chicken tenders. Paul immediately began tearing through the bag. At one point he held out one for Leah.

"Thanks." she said dryly and popped it in her mouth.

Paul wasn't paying attention, he was a hungry wolf inhaling breaded and fried chicken... he was in wolf heaven. So one can't blame him for not sussing out that his mother had just come home, or that she had apparently bought a kitten while she was out. So said kitten jumped on Paul while he was face deep in a bag of chicken and well... he phased.

The little black cat jumped off his back yowling in sheer terror, the fridge ended up in the living room and the breakfast nook was now bigger, seeing as how it was now short a wall.

Leah brushed dry wall debris out of her hair. "You fucking dork!"

Paul's mother was staring at Paul and squeaking. Paul looked utterly terrified and phased back to human form, immediately swiping a dishtowel to hide his package and looked at his mother wide eyed. "MOM! Are you okay? Did I HURT you?"

Mrs. Wakeh nodded no, still sort of squeaking. Paul led her to the sofa in the living room. The same living room that now had a fridge in it.

Leah flipped open her cell phone and called the alpha. "Hey Sam it's Leah... yeah, I'm fine but Paul isn't. So Dipshit decided to phase in the kitchen while his mother was home. Why? Because a widdle black kitten scared him. Yeah... oh she noticed all right, she was in the room. No, she wasn't hurt. Yeah, I'll tell her and him. Yeah, I'm with you. See you later. Bye."

Leah walked in and looked at Paul. "You are SO in the shit with Sam right now." Then she looked over at Mrs. Wakeh. "Mrs. Wakeh, so there's now going to be a bonfire at the beach tonight, since you're now in the know you might as well be briefed on the rest of it."

Leah walked out the front door and waited for the howl that let her know that Sam and Jake were there. She shifted and joined Jake for patrol and Sam went into Paul's house... looking PISSED.

For the first time in a long time, in too long a time... Leah laughed. Then she was off.


	9. Chapter 9

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStar.

The Long Hunt

Prompt: Spiderweb

Prompter: MelWolfgirl

The spiderwebs were thick in the old farmhouse. No one had lived here for almost seventy years and it showed. The wood was swollen with wet rot, the air stank of mildew, everything was moist and dripping. Everything but the fireplace. He didn't want to look in there but he knew that he had to. He didn't want to be who he was, for the first time he didn't want to be a representative of law, order and authority. However he was and he had no choice and he stepped forward and he looked.

She was the second victim, the second young woman killed in this fashion. Brutal death with a sadism chaser. She was on her stomach, her hands tied behind her back with the white rope and the single white feather. Her legs and pelvis were broken, rendering her immobile. She was naked and it was obvious to anyone who looked that her killer had tortured her, tortured her to the brink of death. He would not ask the family to identify the body, dental records would do well enough. No one should have to see a loved one like this. No mother should have to see her baby reduced to this.

It was the death itself that was the worst. The killer had lit a fire in the hearth, let it burn out and then dragged the woman over to it and placed her face first in the embers. He knew what the medical examiner would say. Death by asphyxiation and burning. He knew that they would be told that she was alive when placed in the hearth and conscious. She was the second one that they had found and there would be more, he was sure of it.

Charlie Swan walked out the door and looked at his deputy. "It's a serial. Call everyone in, all leave canceled, everyone works every day till we find him. Have Chang call the FBI... this is going to a long and hard one."

He looked back at the decrepit old farmhouse. Sue, Jake and the rest of the council and pack always thought about supernatural horrors and terrors. Not so much for Charlie. Life had taught him that humanity had created every evil urge first, the others had just refined them.


	10. Chapter 10

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStar.

False Hope

Prompt: Fog

Prompter: MelWolfgirl

She could see the fog outside the window, it wasn't a large window but it was her only contact with the outside world. He had grabbed her when she went outside to get the mail. She had forgotten to get it on the way in that afternoon. He had had her for one full week.

At first she had prayed to G-d to save her but no one came. Then she had prayed to her people's traditional gods and still, here she sat. Finally she had begun to pray to her ancestors, prayed that they would send the tribe's ancient protectors to her. Nothing.

As the fog grew thicker outside, the man approached her with white rope and a soft white feather. It was then that she realized that no one would ever come, not ever again.

Charlie walked up the steps to the woman's house. She had been a newlywed and now he had to tell her husband that she was never coming home to him again. That they had failed to find her alive. This was still his least favorite part of the job.


	11. Chapter 11

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from MelWolfgirl and MidnightStar.

Something Wicked This Way Comes

Prompt: Fear

Prompter: MelWolfgirl

He came home to this place, this place of wet, cold and fog. He had found his purpose here. He had thought that he would never find his purpose. Everything in his life seemed to be whispering and pulling him inexorably here to this, to the look in her eyes. To the death of her hope, to the fear that wrapped over her brain and shone out her eyes.

He fingered the rope, caressed the feather. He was home.

Charlie looked at Teffie's photos while he waited for the FBI's profiler to get to his office. He couldn't help but think that something purely evil had come home to roost among the people he was supposed to protect.


	12. Chapter 12

Legal Disclaimer: The is a piece of speculative fanfiction. It was not written for profit and no profit was made. All rights to the Twilight properties belong to Stephanie Meyer and Little Brown Publishing Company. I do not claim ownership to these rights nor any intellectual property of Stephanie Meyer.

Author's Note: This is a drabble collection of Halloween inspired prompts from and MidnightStar.

The End

Prompt: Halloween

Prompter: MelWolfgirl

Sam was leaning against his porch railing, a small smile on his face as he watched Leah hand out the last of the candy to the trick or treaters. It was two years ago today, on Halloween, that he had found his way back to her. Surprised her on her front lawn and restarted his life. Made it better, made it harder too in some ways. Made it less perfect.

He was older now and had realized many things in those two years that he wished he'd realized earlier on. That life wasn't supposed to be perfect, that perfection didn't exist. That there could only be perfect moments, strung between sad moments and mundane moments and that ALL those together made up a life. He no longer strove to be a perfect man, a perfect provider and a perfect mate. He just did the best he could and in most circumstances that was usually enough. He knew that Leah no longer wished for the perfect wedding or tried to be the perfect woman. They were both old enough now to love each other for exactly who life had made them into. They were each enough.

Several years ago Sam had stood with Charlie Swan on the Clearwater's front porch and watched a spectral girl who had shared his and Leah's features disappear in front of him. It was a moment that had haunted him for a long time, but no longer. His smile got broader as Leah turned to him, blowing out the jack o' lantern on the front steps. Her belly was large with what they had recently found out was a girl. Sam had almost sagged with relief when he heard that news. He was always afraid that imprinting had taken that little girl away form him forever... but here she was, almost ready to be born.

Sam and Leah walked into their home and shut the door behind them. Maybe their life wasn't perfect and maybe it wasn't ordained by fate nor had a magic blessing upon it. But it was their life and that was enough.


End file.
